


h.a.l.l.o.

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, but it's the workshop preceeding the camp
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden. Diesmal, weil er das Zimmer mit einem Pärchen teilt.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	h.a.l.l.o.

**Author's Note:**

> dieser oneshot ist sehr stark an meine workshop-erfahrungen mit dem deutschen kultusministerium angelehnt,  
> weil ich keine ahnung habe, ob und wie es das in england geben könnte  
> (ich hab ein camp draus gemacht, obwohl es bei mir reisegruppen betraf)  
> && Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist.
> 
> _»Unser Motto ist doch H.A.L.L.O. - Helfen, Achten, Leben, Lieben, Offen sein.«_  
>  »Du kannst die beiden Vokale auch austauschen, dann heißt das Motto: Hölle.«  
> [[#_0738](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=253494#t253494)]
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Essen, Andeutung von Sex (ohne die unbeteiligten Personen im Raum vorher nach Konsens zu fragen)**

Roger rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, weil Oliver und er viel zu früh gekommen sind und schon seit knapp einer halben Stunde in dem großen, sich langsam füllenden Saal sitzen, in dem die Einführungsveranstaltung stattfinden wird. (Es ist sowieso nur wieder dasselbe wie im Jahr zuvor, außer vielleicht, dass neue Mitarbeiter vorgestellt werden, Roger hat gehört, dass Charlie zu einer anderen Abteilung gewechselt hat und dieses Jahr ersetzt werden wird.)

»Hast Du schon Deine Termine?«, flüstert Oliver ihm zu, während er unauffällig in einem kleinen Kalender herumblättert. »Ich hab' mir die dritte, vierte und fünfte Woche der Ferien ausgesucht.« Oliver will den Kalender gerade wieder wegstecken, als ein rothaariger junger Mann, der nicht viel älter als Roger und Oliver sein dürfte, aufsteht und nach vorne geht, nervös seine Hornbrille zurecht rückend, während er mit der anderen Hand ein paar Zettel umklammert hält.

»Hallo, mein Name ist Percival Weasley, ich werde meinen Bruder Charlie ab diesem Jahr ablösen und die Organisation übernehmen«, sagt er, als er vorne angekommen ist. Seine Stimme und seine Haltung sind steif, als würde er sich unglaublich unwohl fühlen, aber gleichzeitig schafft er es zumindest, seine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen. »Ich möchte mich schon mal vorab bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr das Camp jedes Jahr wieder mit auf die Beine stellt. Und ein großes Danke, dass ihr euch immer an unser Motto haltet: H.A.L.L.O. – Helfen, Achten, Leben, Lieben, Offen sein. Ihr seid das, was dieses Camp am Leben erhält. Auf einen guten Sommer!«

Roger lehnt sich näher an Oliver heran und flüstert: »Wenn Du die beiden Vokale austauschst, kommt _Hölle_ dabei raus.« Oliver grinst und Roger setzt, als Percy sich gerade hinsetzt, hinzu: »Aber er ist schon süß, findest Du nicht?«

»Du findest jeden süß, Roger«, erwidert Oliver und Roger kann nicht widersprechen.

  


* * *

  


»Dürfen wir uns zu Dir setzen?«

Percy blickt nicht einmal von seinem Notizbuch auf, sondern nickt nur anwesend. Oliver und Roger sehen sich kurz vielsagend an, dann setzen sie sich.

»Ich bin Roger, das ist Oliver«, stellt Roger sich vor, obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Percy überhaupt an einem Gespräch interessiert ist. Die Art und Weise, wie er Roger anstarrt, kaum dass er seinen Blick von seinem Notizbuch abgewandt hat, lässt ihn nicht so wirken, als wäre er besonders unterhaltungslustig. (Percy starrt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. So schrecklich sind Oliver und er doch nun auch nicht, oder?)

  


* * *

  


Weil sie sich nicht danach erkundigt haben, mit wem sie das Zimmer für dieses Wochenende teilen, sind Oliver und Roger mehr als nur überrascht, als sie abends nach einem Bier wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen und dort Percy vorfinden, der an dem kleinen quadratischen Tisch in der Raummitte sitzt und in Unterlagen blättert. Das vierte Bett, vor dem ein Koffer steht, der am Morgen noch nicht dagewesen ist, ist noch immer leer.

»Ich hatte gedacht, dass Du Dein eigenes Zimmer hättest«, sagt Roger, während er sich sein Oberteil auszieht, weil es trotz der winterlichen Dezembertemperaturen draußen hier drinnen dank der Heizung viel zu warm ist. »Weil Du zur Orga gehörst, meine ich.« »I-ich hatte das Angebot«, stottert Percy, während er seinen Blick so schnell wie möglich von Roger abwendet und auf den Tisch starrt. »Aber ich dachte nicht, dass das nötig wäre.« (Da schwingt ein Hauch von _wie sollte ich sonst jemanden kennenlernen_ mit, aber Oliver setzt sich zu Percy und verschränkt grinsend die Arme vor der Brust: »Ich hätte mir jederzeit ein eigenes Zimmer genommen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, einfach nur um _dem da_ «, er nickt in Rogers Richtung, »zu entgehen, das kannst Du mir glauben.«

»Du musst Deine Liebe zu mir nicht verstecken, Oliver, jeder weiß, dass Du mich liebst«, wirft Roger ihm, nun ebenfalls neckisch grinsend, vor.

»Du möchtest mir nur jede Chance versauen«, entgegnet Oliver, bevor er einen Blick auf Percy wirft, der sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Konversation fühlt und an einer Ecke eines Blatt Papieres herumspielt, während sich sein Gesicht bis unter den Haaransatz rot färbt. Und trotzdem setzt Roger noch einen obendrauf, indem er »nun, vielleicht will ich nur meine Chancen verbessern« sagt. Roger verschränkt seine Arme vor der nackten Brust und zwinkert Oliver zu, der den Kopf schüttelt, aber immer noch grinst.

  


* * *

  


Percy wacht auf, Stunden bevor sein Wecker klingelt. Im ersten Moment kann er nicht wirklich sagen, woran es liegt, weil es bis auf das stete Geräusch der Heizung kein anderes im Raum gibt. Doch, gerade als er sich auf die Seite drehen möchte, um noch ein bisschen weiterzuschlafen (das müsste er nicht, denn wach ist er inzwischen, aber er möchte Rücksicht auf die anderen drei im Zimmer nehmen), fällt sein Blick auf den unteren Teil des Stockbettes an der anderen Seite des Raumes und er denkt sich _oh, da stimmt etwas nicht_.

Einen Moment verbringt Percy damit, seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, dann erkennt er im gedämpft hereinscheinenden Licht der Straßenlaterne, dass Roger nicht allein in seinem Bett liegt. Und jetzt, da er genauer hinhört, kann er auch noch mehr wahrnehmen als die Heizung.

»Shh, Oliver«, flüstert Roger in diesem Moment, »oder willst Du jemanden wecken?« Percy kann das erstickte, verhaltene Lachen von Roger hören.

Schnell dreht Percy sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, damit er nur ja nicht Gefahr läuft, den beiden zuzusehen. (Aber seinen Kopf kann er nicht davon abhalten, darüber nachzudenken.)

»Du bist schrecklich, weißt Du das?« Olivers Stimme wird fast vom Rascheln der Bettdecke übertönt.

  


* * *

  


Percy kann Roger und Oliver beim Frühstück nicht in die Augen sehen und tut so, als ob er besonders beschäftigt mit seinen Karteikarten wäre. (Eigentlich kann er nur nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen, wie Oliver unterdrückt gestöhnt und Roger beinahe unhörbare Lobpreisungen ins Ohr geflüstert hat. Er kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, während die beiden neben ihm sitzen und so tun, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.)

»Hast Du gut geschlafen?«, fragt Roger ihn schlussendlich, während er eine Brotscheibe mit Butter beschmiert. »Du bist so früh aufgestanden, machst Du das immer?« Percys Gesicht wird wieder einmal viel zu rot. (Er ist so früh aufgestanden, weil er sich unter die Dusche stellen musste, um wieder einen halbwegs freien Kopf zu bekommen.)

»Ja, ich habe hervorragend geschlafen«, sagt er dann aber, weil es einfach unhöflich wäre, sie darauf anzusprechen. (Und weil er nicht wüsste, was er dazu sagen sollte, wach dagelegen zu haben, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. Aber die Frage ist doch ohnehin, _warum_ er wachgelegen ist, ohne etwas zu sagen.)

»Ich habe mich für den Vortrag eingetragen«, wirft Oliver in das Gespräch mit ein, weil er zu bemerken scheint, dass Percy nicht sehr gut darin ist, eine Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten. »Ist einer von euch auch dort?«

Roger schüttelt den Kopf und verkündet, dass er sich für den Erstehilfekurs eingeschrieben hat. Percy dagegen hat den halben Tag damit zu tun, ein Projekt für den Nachmittag aufzubauen.

»Schade«, sagt Roger, der links neben Percy (und damit gegenüber von Oliver sitzt), bevor er ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite stößt, »ich hätte _unglaublich gerne_ Zeit mit Dir verbracht.« Er macht eine kleine Pause und zwinkert Percy zu. »Schließlich gehören wir zum gleichen Team, nicht wahr?«

Percy sagt gar nichts und schiebt sich stattdessen eine gelbe Cocktailtomate in den Mund.

  


* * *

  


»Du siehst gut aus.«

Roger taucht plötzlich und unerwartet mitten im Saal auf, während Percy große Pinnwände aufstellt. Percy erschrickt so sehr, dass ihm das große Stück Papier aus der Hand fällt, das er gerade noch versucht hat, an der Pinnwand anzubringen.

»W-was?« Percy dreht sich um und starrt Roger an (dieser _Reh im Scheinwerferlicht_ -Blick). Roger geht die zehn Schritte, die ihn von Percy getrennt haben, auf ihn zu und lächelt.

»Ich sagte: Du. Siehst. Gut. Aus.« Percys Atem beschleunigt sich. »Du solltest heute Abend ein Bier mit uns trinken gehen. Mit Oliver und mir, meine ich.«

Percy schluckt.

»Okay.«

  


* * *

  


Sie haben Bier mit aufs Zimmer genommen (Cedric Diggory, der Junge, der mit ihnen das Zimmer teilt, ist mit Freunden von sich in der Bar, die sich im Stockwerk kurz unterm Dach befindet) und sitzen vor Rogers Bett auf dem Boden, Oliver lehnt sich gegen den Bettkasten und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seiner Dose.

»Wir sollten Flaschendrehen spielen!«, ruft Roger aus und kämpft sich auf die Füße, ohne auf eine Reaktion der anderen zu warten. Er geht zu seiner Tasche und zieht eine Wasserflasche heraus, die er am Waschbecken mit Wasser beschwert und dann zwischen sie auf den Boden legt.

»Ich hab' das noch nie gespielt«, sagt (oder besser: lallt) Percy, der auch seit dieser einen unfeierlichen Nacht nach seinem Abschluss keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken hat, weil er es eigentlich nicht mag und es meistens nur Probleme mit sich bringt.

»So schwer ist es nicht«, erwidert Oliver und schiebt die Flasche in Percys Richtung. »Du drehst die Flasche und die Person, auf die sie zeigt, muss geküsst werden. Wer sich nicht traut, der trinkt.« Percy zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Ist das nicht etwas witzlos, so zu dritt?« Oliver schüttelt den Kopf und mal ehrlich: Was weiß _Percy_ schon über so ein Spiel.

Percy greift mit unsicherer Hand nach der Flasche, dreht mit etwas zu viel Schwung und beobachtet dann voller Nervosität, wie sie immer langsamer und langsamer wird und schließlich zu Roger zeigt, der ihn aufmunternd, aber neckisch, angrinst.

Trocken schluckend schließt Percy für einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief durch, dann bewegt er sich auf Roger zu. (Seien wir mal ehrlich: Percy hat den ganzen Tag an nichts Anderes gedacht. Hat überlegt, wie es wäre, Roger oder Oliver zu küssen. Hat sich vorgestellt, wie er die Hände in den Haaren von zumindest einem von ihnen vergräbt. _Er ist schrecklich und er weiß es._ ) 

Kurz bevor er tatsächlich Gefahr gelaufen wäre, Rogers Lippen zu berühren, stoppt er sich und stößt aus: »Ich kann das nicht. Das kann ja nicht euer ernst sein.«

»Warum?«, fragt Roger verwirrt, der seine Augen wieder aufreißt und ganz kurz zu Oliver hinüber sieht. »Was kann nicht unser ernst sein?«

»Ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid«, sagt Percy leise und verschluckt dabei das _und ich bin wirklich nicht gut genug hierfür_ , das ihm eigentlich auf der Zunge liegt. Denn, _himmelherrgottnochmal_ , hat sich Percy noch niemand angesehen? Er passt nicht hierher. Ganz und gar nicht.

»Das ist doch egal«, antwortet Oliver und rutscht näher an Percy und Roger heran. »Glaubst Du, wir wären hier, wenn das eine Rolle spielen würde?« Seine Hand schließt sich vorsichtig um Percys (sie ist kalt, aber bestätigend). »Wir mögen Dich, Percy. Sehr sogar.«

»Ihr kennt mich erst seit gestern.«

»Ja, aber manchmal braucht es nicht viel länger. Und _näher_ kennenlernen kann man sich immer«, setzt Roger hinterher, während er Percys und Olivers Hände mit beiden seinen umschließt und lächelt.

(Und vielleicht haben die beiden recht. Vielleicht ist das hier genau das, wo Percy hingehört. Einen Versuch ist es schließlich wert.)


End file.
